


During The Carriage Ride

by Akirayuyuya, softyeonnie



Series: The Queen and The Ice Prince [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hakyeon, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeonnie/pseuds/softyeonnie
Summary: There were a lot of small things that happened in between the pages of the book; how the Queen and the Ice Prince grew together, how they built the trust they have, how they fought, how they cried, how they have come to understand each other inside and out.(Extra stories from Part 4: On Their Way To The Royal Ball)





	1. Before It Was Real

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no definite chapter order but we will properly label where and when in the arc it occurred so as to avoid confusion about the order of events.

**_1st Year  - 1st Semester (Before Chapter 4 of Part 4: On Their Way To The Royal Ball)_ **

 

"Are you alone?"

 

The sudden question took Hayeon by surprise. She was seated on one of the waiting areas of the mall, keeping herself busy with her phone, completely minding her own business.

 

"Actually, I'm not." she answered easily, going back to her phone immediately. She doesn't want the guy to think she was even remotely interested in talking.

 

She thought the guy would get the message and leave her alone but what he did was slide on the seat next to Hayeon. She moved away instinctively, putting as much space as she can.

 

"Why don't we grab some ice cream first?" the guy asked again, not deterred by Hayeon's obvious disinterest.

 

At this, she closed off her phone, facing the guy, "I told you, I'm not alone." she said firmer this time.

 

"Well, you're alone right now." the guy pushed, leaning into her personal space. Well, that was until a hand grabbed the guy's shoulder to pull him away from Hayeon.

 

"Not anymore." Taekwoon's familiar voice said after. "Do you have other business with my girlfriend?" he asked menacingly.

 

He really is a good actor, Hayeon thought immediately. Taekwoon can be instantly intimidating if he wants to be, to the point that even Hayeon felt it even if it isn't directed at her.

 

The guy scurried to his feet and yelled an indignant, "You should've told me you were with your boyfriend!"

 

Hayeon's nerves flared, "I told you that, asshole!"

 

She was still seething as Taekwoon pulled her away from the chairs and entered the ice cream place nearby.

 

"Seriously, the guys that come after you need their eyes checked." he said to himself, but was totally meant for Hayeon to hear. His mask is off now. He's just Taekwoon now, Hayeon's stupid best friend.

 

"You mean like how the girls that drool over your dirty socks need to get some sense knocked into them?"

 

Taekwoon sighed, "I wonder how many of those guys will stick around if they find out you take hours in the mall and come out with only one ridiculous looking shirt."

 

"Hey!"

 

But Hayeon still smiled to herself. No matter how much Taekwoon complains, he still doesn't let Hayeon go out alone, especially after the first time he saw how a guy came on to her when he left her for a moment to go find the restroom.

 

"I want a chocolate caramel sundae in a small cup please and half chocolate fudge brownie and half strawberry in the largest cup." he ordered.

 

Hayeon rolled her eyes at the selection. "You're going to get fat with all that sugar." she warned.

 

"We both know I won't."

 

"We have a couple special today where you can get 2 orders for the price of one, but you will have to share it in one cup." the staff informed them.

 

Taekwoon didn't even look at Hayeon for permission amd immediately answered "Yes, please." Afterall, they'd share the cup even if it isn't a "couple special". He also grabbed her hand, which she knows was completely staged, just so the staff wouldn't doubt if they really are eligible for the promo.

 

"I'll allow you to rent me as a boyfriend anytime, if I can get discounted ice cream every time." Taekwoon whispered in between bites, careful not to let anyone hear but Hayeon.

 

"Excuse me. I think you're the one who needs to rent me." she answered right back, licking the pink ice cream off her spoon.

 

"I'm not the one who frequents the mall." 

 

"And I'm not the one who will die without copious amount of sugar."

 

"At least I don't get fat." Taekwoon mentioned casually, eyeing Hayeon meaningfully.

 

She made a face at him, "I am not fat!"

 

"I didn't say anything." he said, smiling, then digging another spoonful of ice cream.


	2. Reporting to the Kingdoms

**_1st Year - 2nd Semester (After Chapter 12 of Part 4: On Their Way To The Royal Ball)_ **

 

Mrs. Cha was in the middle of her dinner preparations when her phone gave a ring. Turning the heat to low, she went to grab her phone and wondered for a second why he's calling her. He doesn't really call that often.

 

"Yes, hello?"

 

"Ah, yes. Hello. Good evening, ma'am." he greeted.

 

"Good evening, too, Taekwoon. Why did you call, dear?" She smiled on her end of the line. Taekwoon had always had a soft voice but through the phone, it sounds really soothing. H may look intimidating at first sight but his voice can totally warm up his presence.

 

There was silence for a few moments and she had to remind herself that she was talking to Taekwoon. The boy that needs a bit of time to compose his chosen words. 

 

"Have you heard anything from the school today?" he asked, his nervousness permeating even through the phone.

 

Worried, she turned off the stove and sat herself on the dining table, before answering Taekwoon's question.

 

"I haven't heard anything... yet. What's going on, dear?"

 

She's a mother. And just the fact that Taekwoon called her, instead of Hayeon herself, made her all the more worried. Has something happened to her daughter? That's why she couldn't call? Is that why Taekwoon is the one speaking to her right now?

 

She wanted to ask all these questions but did her best not to. It would be counter productive to overwhelm Taekwoon when he already sounds nervous.

 

She waited but the only thing she heard was a shaky exhale from the speaker. "Is this about Hayeon?" she asked carefully. She'll give Taekwoon the push he needs if that will make it easier for him to tell her what he called for.

 

"Yes. Yes, this is about Hayeon." he said, a bit more stable.

 

"Okay. Is she injured?"

 

There are very few things that can rattle Taekwoon and one of those things is seeing Hayeon hurt. It's very sweet of him to be this protective over his friend and she isn't even sure if Taekwoon is fully aware of this fact. There was this one occasion when Hayeon cut her finger while she was playing assistant for Taekwoon in the kitchen. The boy dropped anything he was doing at the moment in order to tend to such a small cut. Even after the band aid was safely wrapped around Hayeon's finger, there was still obvious worry in Taekwoon's usually stoic face.

 

"She's fine, ma'am. She isn't injured."  _Okay. That's one thing out of the list._

 

"Is she hurt?" she asked next. Hayeon may not be injured but that doesn't mean she isn't hurt in some other way.

 

The sigh Taekwoon let out was answer enough. "Taekwoon, please tell me?" she urged.

 

After that, they spent a good half an hour talking about the whole ordeal about Hayeon's boy-- no,  _ex-boyfriend._ From the moment Taekwoon punched the ass-- no, cheater of an ass-- idiot, then to him getting suspended, (Mrs. Cha has to stop herself from dropping the call with Taekwoon and directly calling the school for that stupid move.) then to Hayeon breaking up with the motherfu-- stupid guy and her also getting suspended for kicking the guy on the face  _(That's my daughter!)_ for calling Taekwoon names.

 

"You might get the call tomorrow so I just wanted to tell you beforehand." Taekwoon finished. She thought he was done talking when the next words followed, "I'm sorry. It's my fault Hayeon also got suspended so please don't scold her too much."

 

"Taekwoon, dear?" she said, calling for his attention.

 

"Yes, ma'am?" His nervousness was back, probably expecting Mrs. Cha to have a word with him about both their suspensions.

 

"Where is Hayeon right now?" She also wanted to ask if she's okay, but she wouldn't be hearing all this from Taekwoon if her daughter was okay so she didn't even mentioned it.

 

"She's... She's taking a bath right now. I'm waiting for her in her room." he answered carefully.

 

She figured that would be the case. Hayeon had always hated being alone when she's going through something. Either staying with her or with her sisters, and recently... with Taekwoon. "Take care of her, okay?" she said after.

 

There was silence from the other line again. Then Taekwoon's voice was speaking ever so softly, "You're... you're not angry?" he asked, sounding like a little boy despite his age.

 

"Oh, I am!" she answered and she could almost see Taekwoon tense, "But not with the two of you. I just hope you will be both okay." she finished.

 

Taekwoon still sounded confused when he ended the call, but Mrs. Cha was already smiling to herself. She considered reporting this to Yunho but thought better of it. Her eldest might drive himself to the university to go and look for Hayeon's ex-boyfriend and... well... Yeah, better not tell him right now.

 

"I finished cooking."

 

She turned around and found her husband wearing an apron and is already scooping some rice in the bowls. "And I think you shouldn't tell Yunho yet, or even Minah and Sora." he said, smiling warmly as he settled the bowls on the table.

 

"Did you hear?" she asked, putting her phone down and helping her husband set the table.

 

"You were talking to yourself after you finished with the call." he said, laughing a little. "And if it's anything about Yunho driving to the university to potentially murder someone, then I really think you shouldn't tell him yet."

 

An hour and a full dinner after, along with a full relay of what the phone call was about, Mr. Cha was silently sitting on his chair, chopsticks neatly placed next to his bowl. "Honey, how long again for that drive to Hayeon's university?" he asked, a smile on his lips but...

 

Looks like Mrs. Cha would need to call Yunho for a totally different reason, after all.


End file.
